


Trapped

by jeeno2



Series: Reylo One-Shots [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (sort of), Bondage, Co-workers, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey’s in charge, ben is here for it, dom!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Rey stares at him as she processes what he’s telling her. Then, in spite of herself, she starts to laugh. Ben Solo, the nightmare of every junior associate and paralegal in this firm, somehow got himself stuck in the copier. And now he needs her help to get free.It’s like something out of a bad porno.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is just porn.
> 
> Written for the kinktober prompt “bondage”

_ “Oh _!” 

Rey is so surprised by the scene in front of her she drops the papers she’d been holding. They scatter all over the floor, making an enormous, inconvenient mess. 

But she isn’t thinking about that right now. Because it isn’t every day that she walks in on Ben Solo, bent double over the photocopier with his gorgeous, Brooks Brothers-clad ass in the air.

Ben turns his head as best he can and glares at her as she stands in the doorway to the copy room, gaping at him. His face is flushed—from exertion, Rey guesses; though really, who the fuck knows with him—and his glasses have slid halfway down the bridge of his nose. 

He looks much hotter than anyone really has a right to look when bent weirdly over a photocopier. Not that Ben looking hot is anything new.

God, she hates him. Most of the attorneys here are assholes but Ben Solo…

He’s in a class of his own.

“Don’t just stand there,” he snaps, his right cheek pressed hard against the glass. He sneers at her in a characteristically _ Ben Solo _ way. “ _ Help _me.”

Rey looks him over, taking in his wrecked hair and rumpled clothes. Really, if she didn’t find him as sexy as she does her life would be so much easier.

“Help you with what?” she asks.

Ben lets out a huff of frustration and points at his neck. “Kaydel left early, so I had to make my own copies of the summary judgment motion. The end of my tie got caught in this fucking machine, and...” He mutters something unintelligible, then adds: “Now I’m trapped.”

Rey stares at him as she processes what he’s telling her. Then, in spite of herself, she starts to laugh. Ben Solo, the nightmare of every junior associate and paralegal in this firm, somehow got himself stuck in the copier. And now he needs her help to get free.

It’s like something out of a bad porno. 

“Hold on a minute,” Rey says, shaking her head and trying to get her laughter under control. She approaches the copier and tilts her head a little, trying to see exactly where he’s caught. “I’ll just—”

Then she stops. Her hand hovers in midair a moment, then she lets it fall to her side. 

This asshole has made her life a waking nightmare since she joined the firm a year ago. He routinely demeans her in meetings and throws only the shittiest projects her way. 

Why should she help him now?

“Actually,” she drawls, her tone icy, “I have to finish a few things first.” She turns her back to him and bends at the waist so she can pick up the papers she dropped. “Give me like—twenty minutes, okay?”

She knows she probably shouldn’t do this to him. But it isn’t like she’s going to leave him here all night or anything. And he’s never gone out of his way to help her before. Just the opposite.

“The client always comes first,” she reminds him in a demure singsong, throwing his own favorite motto right back in his face. “_ You _should know that better than anyone.”

Letting him stew here, trapped by his own idiocy a little longer, would honestly serve him right.

“Niima,” he says, voice thick with warning. She hears the machine creak a little behind her as he struggles and shifts his weight. “_ Help _ me.”

She turns towards him so she can pick up the last of her scattered papers. She makes eye contact with him. 

Or she tries to, anyway.

But his eyes are not on her face, where she expected them to be. Instead, he is staring fixedly and unabashedly at her ass.

Part of her knows she should be shocked. Furious. He should know better than to ogle a coworker like that.

But her heart is racing in her chest, and she can feel his eyes on her as acutely as any physical touch. God help her, she _ likes _ the lascivious way he’s staring at her right now. Like she is a meal he cannot wait to devour.

Rey stands up very slowly, her face hot. After what feels like several minutes his eyes finally snap to hers. But he doesn’t look apologetic. On the contrary: he’s openly smirking at her, like he knows he’s been caught but doesn’t care.

He opens his mouth to say something else—something snide, most likely; something else she could probably report him to Human Resources for—but she doesn’t stick around to hear it.

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes,” she says again, her words too breathy, her heart pounding in her ears. Refusing to admit to herself how hot she found it just now, with him trapped there, staring at her. 

Eight minutes later, when she’s nearly finished with the brief she needs to submit before leaving for the night, Rey has the beginnings of an idea.

* * *

When Rey walks back into the copy room, Ben is right where she left him.

“You know,” she muses, hands clasped behind her back. “You could always just cut off your fucking tie if you want to get out so badly.” She eyes a pair of scissors within arms’ reach of where he’s stuck. She reaches over and grabs them, making sure to lean in close to him as she does it. She waves them in front of his face. He shuts his eyes, apparently not wanting to see. “If you cut it right below the knot you’ll be back in your office again in no time, doing whatever it is you do in there all day and night.”

He turns his head a little so he can look at her. He looks... tired. This has to be an uncomfortable position for him. For the first time, Rey wonders just how long he’s been stuck in here, too proud to shout for help.

Not that that’s her problem, of course.

“This tie,” he says, words dripping with derision, “is my lucky tie. I can’t go into court without it. Also, it cost over three hundred dollars.”

Rey scoffs at that. “That’s ridiculous. That’s like—three weeks’ worth of groceries.”

She walks behind him so she can get a good look at his thick, perfect ass. It’s practically level with her eyes given their height difference and the fact that his body is still draped awkwardly over the photocopier. God, he looks good in those slacks. Ben Solo’s body looks good in everything he wears, of course, but these pants really emphasize just how _ big _ he is, all over. In Rey’s weaker moments she’s imagined what it would be like to grab a handful of that ass—how firm it would feel in her hands; what it would be like to give it a gentle squeeze—and while ordinarily Rey would feel a little bad about ogling him the way she is right now, after the eyeing he gave her a few minutes ago she feels entitled to it. 

He owes her this much, at least.

“Three hundred dollars for three weeks’ of food?” he quips, apparently unaware that she’s undressing him with her eyes. “Are you sure you’re eating enough?” 

Her irritation with him comes roaring back. Of course he’d mock her for not living as extravagantly as he does, even as he’s asking her for help. Of course he would.

“Do you want me to get you out of there?” she asks. “Or are you just going to keep pissing me off?”

“I wasn’t trying to piss you off,” he says. “I was only expressing concern about whether you are getting enough to eat.”

“Right.” 

“It’s the truth.”

“Just…” she trails off, trying to tamp down her irritation. She needs to focus if she’s going to pull this off. She nods to herself. She can do this. She _ can. _“Just shut up a minute, okay? I’ll get you out of that thing.”

He huffs out a breath. “Finally.”

She moves closer until she’s standing right beside him. She bends forward until her head is level with his, and cranes her neck until she finally sees where his tie is caught in the machine.

She moves in a little closer, until her lips are right beside his ear.

“Ah, yes. There it is.” Her words are a hushed whisper. She can tell by the way his entire body seems to tense up beside her that he can feel those words against his cheek—and all the way down to his toes. She points an index finger at the guilty cog that’s trapped his tie. She inches closer to him, until the outsides of their thighs are nearly touching. “Do you see it?”

He doesn’t say anything in response at first. When he does, his voice sounds strained. 

“Yeah.” He swallows thickly, his face so close to hers she can hear it. “Yeah. I do.”

“I want you to look at that cog, ok?” She moves closer to him. Her hip brushes his. She can hear his sharp intake of breath. She grins.

He nods wordlessly. 

“Keep looking at it,” she tells him, smirking. “I’ll be back to set you free in a few more minutes.”

He startles beside her. “Wait. What?”

“I have a few more _ urgent _ tasks to finish up,” she drawls on a quiet whisper, right in his ear. She bumps his hip with hers, and has to dig her fingernails into her palm to keep from giggling at the way his eyelids flutter closed. This is going perfectly so far. So perfectly. And fuck—if this isn’t the hottest thing in the world she doesn’t know what is. “I’ll be back when I’m done.”

“Rey—” he practically shouts.

“I need to get my _ billiables _, up, remember?” He flinches a little at the reference to their last altercation. It had ended with her nearly throwing his laptop out a window.

But now she’s getting the upper hand. Fucking finally.

She places the scissors within his reach again. Just in case he decides he’s had enough of this game while she’s gone and wants to free himself.

She sets the timer on her phone for twenty minutes and leaves.

* * *

But it’s clear he hasn’t, in fact, had enough of it. 

When she comes back twenty-two minutes later he’s still right where she left him. 

He holds her gaze for a long moment before letting his eyes slowly move down her body. She’s wearing a cream-colored sweater today and a grey pencil skirt—all of it completely workplace appropriate—but the way his eyes caress her curves is so indecent she might as well be wearing nothing at all.

She clears her throat to mask how much she revels in his eyes on her body—and how turned on she is by the way he’s looking at her.

“You came back,” he says. He shifts his weight a little, and Rey wonders if he thought about her while she was gone. She wonders if he started getting hard when she was teasing him earlier.

She wonders if he’s hard right now.

She supposes she’s about to find out.

“I came back,” she agrees. She walks towards him slowly, the click of her heels on the linoleum tile floor reverberating in the little room. “Did you miss me?”

He scoffs.

“Can you get me out of here now, please?” He looks at her pleadingly. “I have an appointment tonight, and—”

“You could have gotten yourself out at any time, Solo,” she reminds him. She nods towards the scissors. “We’ve been over this.”

“Yes, but…” He doesn’t finish the thought, biting his lip instead. Her eyes are drawn to his mouth, helplessly. She wonders, for a single, insane moment, what it would be like to sink her own teeth into that luscious bottom lip of his. Would his mouth taste like the strong black coffee he drinks every morning if she kissed him?

She raises an eyebrow and moves closer until she’s standing right behind him again, less than an inch of charged space all that separates her body from the backs of his thighs. 

She leans forward until her lips are right by his ear. On a crazy, mad whim, she blows gently against its shell. A shudder goes through him, and she knows she’s won.

“You would have set yourself free, but…?” she prompts.

He grunts a little, and shifts his hips away from her. 

“But I… wanted you to be the one to do it,” he admits, his voice strained. “Please, Rey.”

“I see,” she says. She moves closer, until her nose nudges his cheek. His eyes flutter closed. She grits her teeth, steels her nerves, and decides—_ here goes nothing _ . If she’s guessed wrong, _ he’ll _ probably report _ her _ to Human Resources in the morning. And he’ll have every right to do it. 

But Rey doesn’t think she’s guessed wrong.

“Do you want me to... _ touch you _, before I set you free?”

A pause, and then—

“_ Please _,” he whimpers, sounding utterly wrecked.

It’s the only encouragement Rey needs. Her heart in her throat, she leans in and traces the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue. Ben _ whines _ at the contact, wrapping one arm around Rey’s body to pull her even closer. His hand is warm, and so large it’s like a catcher’s mitt pressed hard against her hip. Rey trails her mouth lower, pressing biting kisses to his pulse point at the place where his neck meets his shoulder, before sinking her teeth into him.

He cries out and strains a little against the necktie that’s got him trapped in place. The white button-up shirt he’s wearing today is thin, and up close like this she can see the way the muscles beneath it tense and flex.

Rey doesn’t think she’s ever felt bolder. Or wetter. Already her body is preparing itself to take his cock; already she can feel the slickness starting to pool inside her underwear.

“I want to feel that thick ass of yours beneath my hands, Solo,” she murmurs against his throat as she slides a hand down his backside. She squeezes when she reaches his butt, and _ fuck _, it’s is every bit as firm and juicy as she dreamed it would be. She alternates gentle rubs with hard, punishing squeezes, and a shiver runs down her spine when she notices Ben’s breathing is already going ragged. Just from this.

And she hasn’t even gotten warmed up yet.

She moves behind him and, keeping his gorgeous ass in her line of sight the entire time, reaches around his body and starts fumbling with the buckle of his belt. His body jerks so hard when he realizes what she’s doing that he bumps his forehead, loudly, against the lid of the photocopier.

It momentarily brings her to her senses.. “Shit. Are you okay?” she asks. Because she doesn’t want to _ hurt _ him or anything. She rubs his ass again, with both hands this time, making him whimper. “Do you need me to stop?”

His answer is immediate. “Don’t stop.” He reaches down with one hand and undoes his belt buckle as easily as if he’s been doing this kind of thing all his life. He rips the leather strip free of the belt loops and tosses it to the ground. “Please don’t stop.”

She doesn’t. She slides her fingertips into the waistband of his slacks, and then his boxers, and tears them both down his legs. When they’re in a puddle on the floor around his feet Ben awkwardly kicks them off and to the side, until the entire lower half of his body is bare before her eyes.

Rey sucks in a breath at the sight of him. 

She’s long suspected that Ben Solo spends what little time he isn’t working at the office working out at the gym. But now she has irrefutable, visual proof of it. His thighs are as long and thick beneath his clothes as they are when he’s wearing a suit, corded with ropey muscles that Rey longs to touch. So she does, tracing the sculpted contours of his thighs with her fingertips, stopping periodically to devote extra time and attention to his moles. His breath hitches every time she circles one of them with her fingers, so when she finally reaches the place where the top of his legs meet his ass she tastes one with her tongue, ripples of desire tearing through her at the way he groans.

“I’m going to touch you now,” she tells him, preparing herself for what’s coming almost as much as she’s preparing him.

“You… aren’t you already touching me?” He sounds breathless. Confused.

By way of response, Rey wriggles her way between and through his thighs until she’s wedged hard in between his body and the copier. Her breath hitches at the sight of his cock, huge and hard and straining, less than an inch away from her face and pointed directly at her mouth.

She looks up at him. He’s goggling down at her, face going a little red, eyes wide and disbelieving.

She bites her lip, in a mirror’s image imitation of what he did earlier, before wrapping her hand around his shaft. The skin of his cock is so soft; like flower petals covering a long, hard stone. His jaw drops open in a silent _ O _ and his glasses slide off his face completely, clattering to the floor. 

“_ Rey _.” Her name is a choked, guttural thing on his tongue. “I… you don’t—“

“_ Shh _ .” Rey moves even closer, until her mouth is just a hair's breadth away from his cock. His eyes droop with desire. He _ whines. _“Stop talking, or I’ll leave again. Do you want me to leave again?”

He shuts up.

“Good boy,” she says.

And then she leans forward and takes him into her mouth. 

Rey’s done this before. Not often—she hasn’t dated much, and doesn’t exactly make a habit of blowing guys she barely knows—but she’s sucked enough dick that she has the general idea of what to do. But from the stunned look on Ben’s face as she slowly bobs her head up and down, Rey suspects this may be uncharted territory for him. Her body and her cunt throb with an aching, unfamiliar need as she lets her tongue linger on his cockhead. The rush of power she feels as she sucks him off like this is stronger, headier, than any aphrodisiac. 

Without breaking her rhythm, she slides her hand inside the waistband of her underwear and finds she isn’t just wet anymore. She is completely drenched. She parts her folds with two fingers and begins circling her clit as she takes him as deep as she can.

If the sight of his cock in her mouth turns Ben on, watching her play with herself while blowing him nearly undoes him. He’d been holding back, gritting his teeth and standing perfectly still as she worked him. But seeing her fingers disappear inside her underwear like this clearly causes something inside him to snap. He lets out a loud, animalistic growl—and then he begins to fuck her mouth in earnest, his movements so forceful her head bangs hard against the copier behind her, and his thrusts into her so hard she nearly gags.

_ No, _ Rey thinks, as he continues to ram himself into her mouth again and again, his tip bumping up against the back of her throat. _ Not like this. _

If he’s going to insist on acting like an asshole to her at work, he’s going to have to wait to come until she’s good and ready for him to come.

Her mind made up, she tightens her grip on the base of his cock and pulls off him with a wet _ pop. _

“No,” she tells him firmly. The noise he makes in response is barely human. He starts desperately pistoning his hips at her face again, his need to come so urgent she can practically taste it. He is pulsating with desire for her and, fuck—Rey has never been so wet. But no. _ No. _“That’s not how this is going to go, Solo.”

Chest heaving, Ben stares down at her as she tugs her skirt up to her waist. If he can’t see what she’s about to do to herself this won’t be nearly as effective. She wants him begging for it. She wants him broken.

She wants his massive cock stuffed so far inside her cunt she sees stars. But that will come later. She’ll make sure of it.

“I’m going to make myself come,” she tells him as matter-of-factly as if they were discussing the weather. She tugs her underwear to one side so she can touch herself directly without having to shimmy them down her legs. She’s absolutely dripping now, so wet for this, and she hisses with the pleasure of it, back arching against the photocopier, when her fingertips find her clit. “And you’re going to watch me.”

“Rey,” he grunts. He reaches down with one hand and caresses her face. He’s shaking. But that’s not good enough. She wants him on his knees. “Oh, fuck. _ Fuck _.”

She takes her fingers from between her legs and presses one fingertip to his cock. She slowly swirls her juices around the head, and he groans, thrashing against his necktie. His hand comes down to grip his cock but she bats it away.

“Do you want me to make you come?” she asks him.

His eyes roll back mindlessly into his head. “Yes. _ Please. _”

“Then you’re just going to have to wait your turn.”

She resumes her gentle circling motions on her clit, already feeling the coil of pleasure tightening like a vise at the base of her spine. As much as she would love to draw this out for hours she knows her own willpower doesn’t stretch that far.

She stares at his cock, huge and pulsing and right in front of her face. She imagines riding that cock, riding _ him _ like a fucking horse on the couch he keeps in his office. Her body lurches headlong towards orgasm at the mental image of it and she lets out an involuntary gasp. Her fingers speed up of their own volition. She is already _ so close _. 

“Rey—” he groans.

“You have to—wait your turn,” she pants, trying to stay in control just a little bit longer. Her eyes are starting to cross with the strain of holding on, just a little more of this, and— “It’s… it’s what you get for being an _ asshole _.”

His response to that is more groaning and babbling pleas than actual words. The sight and the sound of him brought so desperate and low, and the knowledge that she’s the one who did it, pushes her over the edge. She comes violently, shuddering and gasping as her body convulses around her too-slender fingers, her vision whiting out as the pleasure rips through her and liquifies her spine.

When she comes back to herself, a boneless heap wedged between Ben’s half-naked body and the copy machine, he is a shivering, whimpering mess.

“Okay,” she says, nodding. 

She wraps her hand around him again and he wastes no time, bucking into her grip like a wild animal before she’s even had a chance to open her mouth. She’s going to give this to him, she’s decided. She’s going let him come down her throat, knowing that she’ll be able to lord this over him the next time he’s awful to her. 

She’ll be better prepared next time, of course. She’ll get proper restraints and stash them in her office so she’ll know she can just tie him up and use his body for her own pleasure whenever she wants to. And she’ll show him where she keeps them—so that _ he _ knows it, too.

But there’s no longer any doubt in her mind that Ben wants it exactly like this. She can see it in the way his bottom lip trembles when she takes him into her mouth far as he’ll go. She can hear it in the way he moans her name every time she pulls back and swirls her tongue. And she can feel it in the way his hands pull hard at her hair when he finally comes, groaning and pulsing and shuddering as he spills himself down her throat.

They stay in that position, unmoving, for a long while afterwards, her forehead resting against his heavy thigh and his head propped up on his folded arms. She has no idea how long they’ve been in here together—or how long Ben’s been stuck here, trapped like this. But however long it’s been his shoulders have got to be killing him by now.

She decides she should probably set him free. 

“Solo,“ she says, as she extracts herself from her awkward position. She chuckles. “Do you want me to—”

The look he’s giving her is full of such raw, unexpected devotion that the rest of what she’d been about to say dies in her throat.

“What I want,” he says, his words urgent and low. “Is for you to do that to me again.”

She stares at him a moment, stunned. But she recovers from the surprise quickly. She smirks at him, feeling victorious, feeling _ powerful, _and slides one hand down his backside until she’s cupping his bare ass.

She gives him a possessive squeeze.

“You want me to do that to you again, Solo?” she murmurs in his ear.

“Please,” he whispers.

This time, Rey leaves him for nearly an hour. After all, the nearest hardware store where they sell rope is a few miles away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter at [jeenonamit](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/)!  
Or on tumblr, also at [jeenonamit](https://jeenonamit.tumblr.com/).


End file.
